RE: High Schools Meet Youkari
by Youkari
Summary: In this rewrite of the fan fiction 'High Schools Meet Youkari,' we go on many adventures through space and time, battle aliens and hunters, and, of course, defeat GLaDos. Also, we go and beat up some Humoncoli... and discover secrets that were best to be hidden. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Prolouge: Idiots

**High Schools Meet Youkari**

**Summary: Everyone is doomed when they meet the author, the controller of their world. Then they have to go on an adventure… To be random.**

**Warning: Very random, is a rewrite, has more than, like, 4 anime, has original characters, OOC people, stuff like that.**

**Claimer: I own Laine, Spike, Detree, Lily (Formally Cynyth), Shawn, Riley, Aika Yukiko, Victoria, Elaina, Giga the Ghost, Vincent, Angela, Kyo and It, Mr. Psyco, Eroupa, Uno, Dos, Tres, and Dameon. Oh, and Kunara and Youkari.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own (Naruto peeps) Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya, Itatchi, Minato (davidbowie), (FMA people) Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Ling Yao, Armstrong, Haykeye, Mustang, Black Hayate, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Sloth, (Angel Beats! Peeps) Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi, Yui, Kanade (Angel), T.K., Shiina, (Pita Ten persons) Kotarou, Shia, Koboshi, Mish, Sasha, Nya, Ten-Chan, and… oh, that's all.**

**Look, I can have the original character high school to have more characters, because look at all the anime people! (Points to the disclaimer above)**

**Anyways, here we go, the rewrite of High Schools Meet Youkari! Bear with me, it might be horrible. **

**Prologue: Idiots.**

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day for 5 high schools- Snicker High, Clinging On To Grades High, Konoha High (sorry if I spelled that wrong), Battlefront High, and Central High. All of them were in Writer's Block district- the most random district ever. This day is where we start off.

* * *

At Snicker High, it was just a random day.

Laine was jumping around on a sugar rush.

"What the hell are you doing?" It, Kyo's twin, asked, leaning back on his wooden chair.

"Oh, trust me, he's done this before." Shawn, who was reading a book, said, turning a page.

"What'cha reading?" Victoria asked Shawn, curious.

"I don't know." Shawn said. "I don't have glasses or anything."

"IMMA GHOST!" Giga the Ghost said, coming out of Laine's desk, earning a smack.

"Don't do that! You know I hate that!" Laine, the guy with the stubble, growled at the purple ghost.

"She's just trying to annoy you, you idiot." Elaina muttered, shaking her head.

"Just ignore her and have a rose." Spike said, taking out what seemed to be a regular rose.

"DON'T GIVE HIM ONE OF YOUR KILLER ROSES!" Detree shouted. When he realized everyone was staring at him, he cleared his throat. "I meant regular roses… yes, regular…"

"You're an idiot." Lily said, hitting him on the head with her fist.

"Hey!" Detree complained.

"Hey, it's Mister German train conductor!" It said. "Ich hasse dich." Europa shot a glare at It.

"Nur weil man Deutsch sprechen bedeutet nicht, dass Sie es verwenden können, um mich zu beleidigen." Europa growled at the twins.

"What did I do?" Kyo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Maybe it's because we're part German." It sighed, shaking his head.

"It's because you twins are annoying." Europa said, turning around.

"Hey, Europa!" Uno pestered.

"Senor Europa! How are you today?" Dos asked.

"Hola, Senor Europa!" Tres said.

"Guys, calm down!" Riley, the science teacher said. "Today, we're going-"

"Hey, sexy." Dameon said to Laine.

"Dameon, no need to flirt." Riley said. "Anyways, today we'll be learning how to make pickles."

* * *

At Clinging on to Grades High, there was a bit of… interesting conversations going on.

"Where's Kotarou-Kun? Su!" Misha asked Koboshi.

"I don't know." Koboshi lied.

"He's right here!" Ten-Chan said, slamming his hand on Kotarou's head and ruffling his hair.

"No need to- GAH!" Kotarou yelped when Misha tackled him.

"Kotarou-Kun, suu~" Misha suffocated (ish) Kotarou.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Koboshi ranted, stomping on the ground.

"Leave 'em be." Sasha said, shaking her head.

"That's an… interesting sight." Nya said, in his human form.

"I… I guess…." Shia agreed.

* * *

Konoha High was a bit… restless.

Ish.

"Zzzzz…." Naruto drooled all over Sasuke's desk.

"Stupid hippo better get off my desk…" Sasuke muttered. "Wait, why the hell is everyone asleep?"

…

"Oh well, better join them as well." Sasuke shrugged as he pushed Naruto off his desk, wiped up the disgusting drool, and lied his head on his desk. As soon as he fell asleep, everyone woke up.

"PARTY!" Naruto shouted, dancing around.

"YAY" Sakura cheered, jumping off her chair.

"Wook at Sasuke! CUTE!" Ino said.

"I'm David Bowie." Minato said from the corner.

"Hey, Dad, how'd you get here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Minato shrugged.

Kakashi continued reading his book as if his class were under control.

* * *

Battlefront high… was a bit… Okay…

Ishy.

"LET'S PARTY!" Hinata said.

"Hurray!" Yui said, tackling the blue-haired guy.

"GAHH! Get-get off!" HInata said. "YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"…" Otonashi looked at the two… lovebirds…

"Well, I'm going to the shooting range." Yuri said, getting up and walking out of the occupied principal's office.

"This is so stupid." Shiina muttered in the shadows of the corner as Yuri left the office.

"Yeeaahh, let's do this!" T.K. said, spinning around the office.

Central High was very, very inactive.

I think.

"Let's go and prank Ling!" Edward whispered in Alphonse's ear.

"O-okay!" Al responded, nuzzling a kitten closer.

"Edward, where's Wrenchy?" Winry, Edward's mechanic, asked suspiciously.

"Why should I know?" Ed asked.

"Look at my wonderful body!" Armstrong said, stripping off his shirt.

"You might want to stop that, Armstrong." Mustang said, petting Black Hayate, who barked and nuzzled Mustang.

"It's a bit…" Hawkeye looked for the right words. "…strange."

"Leave him be." Edward shrugged. "Let him do that."

Everyone stared at him.

"I AM LING YAO!" Ling said to break the silence.

Well, let's get to the real action.

* * *

Every high school had to go to the park. As in, the one called 'The Creative Side,' which had a 30 feet tall slide that had loops and twists and turns.

"Let's go on the slide!" Ed said to Al, dragging him by the arm. "And don't think about taking the kitten on board, because it might… well, you know."

"I know, brother." Alphonse said, rolling his eyes. He let the cat jump out of his arms.

"You two seem pretty brave." A voice behind them said.

The siblings turned around. "Who the heck are you?" Edward asked the blond man with blue eyes.

"Laine." Laine shrugged. He zipped up his jacket all the way. "Bit chilly, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ed replied.

"I FOUND WRENCHY!" Winry ran over to Edward. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Laine!" Alphonse said, smiling. "He says it's chilly."

"Yeah, I can feel that." Winry shrugged. "He seems tall. Maybe he drinks milk, Edward."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?!" Edward shouted.

"I didn't say that. I didn't even say you were short." Winry shook her head. "Well, I'm—"

"HEEELLLPPP MEEEEEE!" A purple haired teen ran past the quartet, being chased by a pink haired girl in a black dress.

"Hee hee hee, gotchyas, Kotarou-Kun! Suu!" Misha said when she finally tackled him.

"That's kind of awkward." Winry said, staring at the two.

"Well, of course it's awkward!" A voice that sounded sort of like a high school girl said behind them.

"Well, what do ya know, the two devil twins." Laine said, immediately turning to Kyo and It.

"Wait, who was the girl?" Ed asked, confused.

"Are you calling him a girl?" It asked Edward, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Me." Kyo said blankly.

"Oh, you're a girl in di—"

"NO!" Kyo glared at the shorty and crossed his arms.

"Well, you certainly act like it." Winry said, shrugging.

"You can get used to the devils." Laine shrugged.

"Do _I_ sound like a girl?" It asked.

"Naa, you sound manlier." Alphonse said to It.

"IMMA GHOST!" Giga said, appearing in front of the three blonds from Central high, causing them to shriek.

"You sounded like a girl," Kyo giggled.

"You sound girly, too!" Hinata said, jumping in front of him, causing Kyo to shriek.

"That was girlier," Laine laughed.

"BOO!" Giga popped up in front of Laine, causing Laine shriek the girliest of them all.

…

"Such a bad ass man and you still scream really girly-like." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"How do _you_ know if he's bad ass?" Victoria, who had a crush on Laine, asked, leaning in close to Sasuke's face.

"Because he looks it and acts like that." He said.

"…Good enough!" Victoria smiled, standing up straight. "I am Victoria, and this here-" She pulled forward Shawn. "-Is my cousin, Shawn!"

"Okay…" Sasuke said.

"Hey, who're you?" Naruto asked.

"This Laine, Edward, Winry, Shawn, Victoria, and I'm Alphonse! Wait, what's your name?" Alphonse asked the twins.

"I'm K-" Kyo was interrupted by his identical brother.

"This is Kyo, and I'm his twin-"

"I can see that." Sasuke said."

"It." He finished.

"Last names?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"We don't know." Kyo smiled.

And thus, the background shatters.

"Okay…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, I'm Naruto, and this is the emo guy—" Naruto received a smack from Sakura.

"This is the lovely Sa-" She, too received a smack, from Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said plainly.

"And I'm Ino! Oh, and this is Kakashi!" Ino said, dragging Kakashi over.

"And I'm David Bowie." Everyone stared at Minato. "No, I'm Minato."

"Oh." Winry shrugged.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER:

"Now that everyone knows each other, let's just chat." Sasha said, shrugging.

"Yay! You all know each other!" A voice from behind rung out.

Everyone slowly turned around.

"Hi Laine, Spike, Detree, Lily, Shawn, Riley, Kyo, It, Dameon, Victoria, Elaina, Giga, Europa, Uno, Dos, Tres, Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Mustang, Edward, Winry, Armstrong, Mustang, Hawkeye, Black Hayate, Alphonse, Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, Yui, Otonashi, T.K., Kotarou, Koboshi, Nya, Shia, Ten-Chan, Sahsa, and Misha!"

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"What the Facebook, bro?" Riley asked.

"Don't you mean Welcome to Facebook?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just… who the hell are you?" It asked.

"I am Youkari, otherwise known as your author, creator of your lives in this dimension, creator of everyone in Snicker High, creator of Writer's Block and The Creative Side, yeah." I shrugged.

Everyone stared at me.

"You're crazy." Kyo sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

**AAANNNDDD CLIFFY!**

**Sorry, it was kinda short.**

**Liked it?**

**Well, it's the rewrite, anyways.**

**I'll be back… Soon.**

**Oh, and Nur weil man Deutsch sprechen bedeutet nicht, dass Sie es verwenden können, um mich zu beleidigen.= Just because you can speak German does not mean that you can use it to insult me. And Ich Hasse Dich= I hate you.**

**_Youkari_**


	2. Thus, the Story Begins

**High Schools Meet Youkari**

**Summary: Everyone is doomed when they meet the author, the controller of their world. Then they have to go on an adventure… To be random.**

**Warning: Very random, is a rewrite, has more than, like, 4 anime, has original characters, OOC people, stuff like that.**

**Claimer: I own Laine, Spike, Detree, Lily (Formally Cynyth), Shawn, Riley, Aika Yukiko, Victoria, Elaina, Giga the Ghost, Vincent, Angela, Kyo and It, Mr. Psyco, Eroupa, Uno, Dos, Tres, and Dameon. Oh, and Kunara and Youkari.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, FMA, Angel Beats! and Pita-Ten**

**Chapter 1: Thus, The Story Begins**

* * *

"So… who'd you say you were?" Laine asked me.

"Youkari." I said blankly. "Your author."

"That makes no sense what so ever." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, people that really exist don't have authors for their worlds and all."

"I made you say that." I told Sasuke.

"Yeah, right." Mustang yawned, getting up. "Well, let's slide off the big slide now."

"Noooo, don't." I walked over to Mustang, jabbing him on the chest. "We're all going to go to the ice cream parlor!"

"Why the heck an ice cream parlor?" Yuri asked, cocking her head to the side, her green eyes looking into my bluish-greenish-brownish eyes.

"Because ice cream is delicious and I'm angry at my mother for not letting me have some." I explained to the group of characters. "Well, anyways, I'm going off." I pushed Mustang away and vanished with a poofy cloud.

"Uhh…" Elaina started. "Is it just me or is that girl crazy?" She turned to the other high schoolers, questioning the arrival of me.

"I think she's bonkers." Kyo said, leaning forward and making the sign of being cuckoo next to his ear.

"Stop acting feminim, Kyo." It scolded his brother, slapping him on the back. He earned a yelp from the brunet.

"Well, I guess since we have nothing better to do, let's just go to this… ice cream parlor this woman spoke of." Nya spat out, turning into his cat form. Shia picked up Nya.

"I agrees! Su!" Misha said enthusiastically.

"Fine, we'll go." Edward mumbled, dragging his feet behind everyone, remembering that ice cream contains the liquid he hated the most, milk.

* * *

The ice cream parlor had dozens of delicious flavours of ice cream, but nobody got any. Being High Schoolers, they just loitered. Pfft, stero-typical teens…

I appeared in front of their very eyes, licking a double-scoop German chocolate ice cream cone from Henry's Homemade Ice Cream. "Hey, teens." I managed to say in between licks.

"What're you doing here?" Giga popped in front of my face.

"Expected question." I said, chomping on the last of the cone and swallowing. "Just making sure everything's fine… and eating ice cream."

"Well, now that that's done with, let's see what we can do to this parlor…" Laine chuckled, sneaking behind the counter.

"Umm, uh, Laine! That is not tolerated here!" Riley said, rushing into the kitchen, where crashing was to be heard.

"So, I guess you're really our… 'authoress'." Naruto finally accepted.

"Well, no dur!" I said, crossing my arms. "Life is a roleplay…"

Everyone stared at me.

"Wait, what?" I cocked my head to the side looking puzzled. "Oh, sorry, that came out of the blue."

"Yeah…" Kyo muttered. "Hey, wait, what's going on in the kitchen?" Everyone- except for me- pressed their faces against the window of the kitchen door, if that's even possible.

"Hmm… Ice cream parlors… need bathrooms…" I brainstormed. I looked at an empty wall and grinned. "_Perfect._" I snapped, and there were doors to women's and men's restrooms. "Hey, guys, I gave you bath—" I was interrupted by a lot of the kids- Damn, those teenagers!- running over me. "-rooms." I finished, twitching.

"FINALLY!" Laine shouted, running out of the kitchen. "I found it—THE ICE CREAM SCOOP!" He held up a fancy, expensive ice cream scoop.

"You know what?" I said, glancing at my watch. "I'm gonna put you guys on free will mode and go." I stood there for a moment before vanishing with my poofy cloud.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Laine asked, putting the ice cream scoop on the counter.

"You were a puppet… LITERALY." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Well, now that Ms. I'm-your-authoress-bow-down-to-me is gone," It started. "Then let's go ahead and go outside."

* * *

The high schools walked outside the small ice cream parlor as I watched from my spot on the Kroger's next to it. "You know what, Kunara?" I asked the girl standing next to me.

"What?" Kunara asked, shifting her position.

"Let's see what they are prepared for on free will mode," I said, an evil smirk forming on my face.

* * *

The teens (Okay, and a few teachers) were walking through the downtown area part of Pencilville, when Shiina (The ninja that's always in the dark corner) suddenly said, "Something's coming! And… it's… it's big!"

Everyone slowly turned around and faced a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex running at them. It roared loudly at the high schools.

…

"RUN!" A lot of the teens were shouting, but It, Sasuke, Yuri, Hinata, and Nya stood in place.

"That's interesting," It said, shaking his head. "Well, better catch my brother," He said. And with that, he ran off in search of the identical brunet.

"We better run too," Yuri said, hitting Hinata.

"Oh, yeah! Run…" Hinata said, running to the side, Yuri following Hinata.

"That's smart…" Nya said, copying the two unnatural haired people. Soon, Sasuke did the same.

* * *

"A dinosaur." Kunara said blankly. We were still on the rooftop.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well… o…okay." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hmm, those people are pretty smart," I said, looking at Yuri, Hinata, Nya, and Sasuke. I'm usually the ones in to yell at the people running in the direction of what is chasing them. "Should I turn off free will?"

"Let's see what these people are capable of." Kunara said, turning to me and putting on the same evil grin I had.

* * *

"Well, we're finally safe." Giga said, looking at the others. "But we're missing some people."

"Who?" Kyo asked.

"It, Minato, Yui, and Sasha." Giga said.

"You could've st- wait, It? That damn idiot…" Kyo muttered under his breath, picking up a black rock. "Oh, here it is." He put it in his pocket.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked him. "We still need to find my dad."

"And Yui." Hinata said.

"And Sachan, su." Misha said sadly, her bunny ears drooping.

"Don't worry, Misha-san." Shia said assuringly. "We can find her." She hugged her pink haired friend in a comforting manner.

"Oh, and my brother." Kyo said blankly.

"Why aren't you sad? Aren't you guys close?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I'm not sad." Kyo said truthfully. "I'm not even surprised. Um, uh, e-expected. Heh heh…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Okay, we need to stick toge… Hey, where's Ling?" Edward asked the others.

"I dunno." Winry said, hugging Wrenchy tight to her chest.

"I'm right here." Ling said, his tone of voice slightly annoyed.

"Well, what're gonna do while we're here?" Victoria asked, a bit confused.

"Sit around, do nothing, I guess." Europa, the quiet one, finally spoke up.

"Si!" Tres said, sitting down.

"I guess… fine." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Well, what about Dad?" Naruto asked.

"We'll find him later… yeah, we will…" Otonashi said to the ramen-haired boy.

"And, uh, I guess, um, we could f-find It, um, later?" Kyo asked, obviously slightly nervous.

"Are you hiding a secret?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"No." Kyo managed to say without stuttering.

"…Awkward!" Yuri said, sitting down with the others.

"Well, since we're going to do nothing, I guess I'll just sleep." Uno laid down and fell asleep.

"Si, I shall join Senor Uno!" Dos said hyper-actively.

"I guess we should just sleep, then." Ten-Chan shrugged it off.

"Well, good night, everyone," Laine muttered sleepily.

And with that, everyone drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, hope you like that chapter.**

**I wonder why Kyo's being so awkward…**

**Pfft they're on free will mode *rolls around***


	3. Free Will Has It

**High Schools Meet Youkari**

**Summary: Everyone is doomed when they meet the author, the controller of their world. Then they have to go on an adventure… To be random.**

**Warning: Very random, is a rewrite, has more than, like, 4 anime, has original characters, OOC people, stuff like that.**

**Claimer: I own Laine, Spike, Detree, Lily (Formally Cynyth), Shawn, Riley, Aika Yukiko, Victoria, Elaina, Giga the Ghost, Vincent, Angela, Kyo and It, Mr. Psyco, Eroupa, Uno, Dos, Tres, and Dameon. Oh, and Kunara and Youkari.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, FMA, Angel Beats! and Pita-Ten**

**Chapter 2: Free Will Has its Consequences**

* * *

"Well, we're in this stupid dinosaur situation." Naruto flung himself on the concrete ground in the shelter. "And my dad went missing. What the hell are we gonna do about that now?"

"Go looking for him?" Hinata suggested to the ninja. Naruto glared at the unnaturally hair-coloured boy and shook his head.

"If we go out there now, we're gonna die." Naruto crossed his legs and put his chin in on hand. "There's no point."

"And what about you?" Giga asked Kyo. "What're you gonna do about your brother being gone? Did you kill him?"

"Nooo," Kyo pouted. "I'm not gonna go looking for him out there." He scooted away slowly from the purple phantom who was inching closer by the second.

"What about _you_?" Otonashi asked Hinata. "You still need to figure out where Yui is."

"I bet she's fine," He shrugged off the fact that there were dinosaurs that tore everything in their path to bits and pieces. "She must've found a nice shelter to stay in."

"Yeah right," Laine rolled his eyes and slumped down against the wall. "We're all doomed, no matter who's dead and gone." He crossed his arms and glared at the other teens. "So what's the point?"

"Just because there are dinosaurs does not mean that we won't survive." Ling shook his head. "You're too much of a pessimist. But once I gain immortality, I shall survive this outs-"

Ling was interrupted by Sakura. "Shut up, idiot." She glared at the man and tried to hug Sasuke, who pushed her away immediately.

"Whats about Shachan, suu?" Misha asked gloomily. "I don't knowys if she's alivey-wivey, su."

It's going to be alright, Misha-san." Ten-chan reassured her. "We'll find her soon enough."

Ten-chan gave a look to everyone else well patting Misha on the head that said "Yeah right." Kotarou sighed and shook his head.

"Well, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Hinata asked his peers.

"Knocking on heaven's door~" T.K. danced around the shelter, saying nonsense.

"That made… no sense… what so ever." Riley said, his palm meeting his forehead in boredom. "Well, I guess all of us have to stick together and… well, you know." He said to the teens. "Yeah."

"Who's our leaders?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The teachers." Kakashi said, turning a page in his book.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Yuri stamped down on her hat out of anger and frustration. Hinata and Otonashi had to hold back the pink haired girl in order to keep her in check and not allow her to harm others.

"That's nice." Koboshi said. "Well, I'm bored." She yawned and stretched out forward.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Armstrong declared, stripping off his shirt.

"Eww, no need to do that!" Kyo covered his eyes as Armstrong pulled out another shirt and put it on. "I'm not playing." Kyo was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed him.

"Yes, you are." He pushed him towards the circle. He received a whimper from the brunet.

"I'll go first!" Mustang said enthusiastically as he pulled out an empty soda bottle that once contained IBC cream soda. He spun the bottle, which landed on Laine.

"As every man should pick, dare." Laine said proudly.

"I dare you to go stand out there for one minute." Mustang said, shattering all of Laine's hopes and dreams, and possibly his dignity.

"WHAT?!" Laine shouted. "No dares that include possible death in them." He crossed his arms and glared at the black-haired teen.

"Fine, fine," Mustang readjusted the dare in his head. "Well, I guess I'll just dare you to go ahead and do whatever you want to pipsqueak here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY A GERM!?" Edward shouted at Mustang.

Mustang ignored Edward's shouts. "Go on, Laine. Don't be a sis- oh. He's already gone." Mustang let his eyes travel to Edward.

"Hai." Laine said.

"Hai." Edward replied.

"Hai." Laine greeted Ed.

"Hai…" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Bai." Laine waved.

"Ha- OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward rolled around with his hands on his crotch.

"Good one, Laine!" Hinata said, high-fiving the teen that just kicked Ed in the balls.

Laine spun the bottle, which landed on Shiina. "Truth or dare?"

"This is so stupid," she muttered before saying dare.

"I dare you to go rescue that ki-" Laine was interrupted by Shiina scrambling to her feet and running to the sink.

"I'll save you kitty! Don't worry!" Shiina grabbed the cat right before it could flick the garbage disposal switch on.

"-tten." Laine finished. Everyone looked in surprise and shock.

"Okay…" Sasuke said, scooting away from the ninjaish girl.

Shiina pet the kitten before spinning the bottle. It landed on Koboshi, who was shaking and nervous.

"T-truth." Koboshi nervously told the others. "Heh heh heh…"

"What is the most adorable thing?" Shiina asked.

Koboshi looked a bit shocked before answering, "Umm… Kitties." She spun the bottle, which suddenly stopped.

"Hey there, pretty ladies! Oh, and gentlemen!" I said as I poofed before their very eyes. "I've got something to tell you guys!"

"What is it?" Otonashi asked, a bit confused.

"Well, basically I put you guys in free will mode, so none of the 'missing' stuff is my fault." I explained plainly.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Sakura asked me, a bit confused.

"I have eyes everywhere in this story." I said to them, slightly smirking.

"That's kind of creepy." Shawn said, scooting away slightly.

"No need to be scared of me, Shawn." I raised an eyebrow at Shawn. "Well, I guess I should just spill out what I was going to say.

"I have decided that since you guys are on free will mode, I'm going to make you go on an adventure." I smiled at all of them. "And in that adventure, you're going to retrieve stuff. Well, I don't know what, but still. Sadly, this is a very dangerous adventure, which means that _some_ of you may as well die, I don't know."

"Wait wait wait wait… _die_?" Laine asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood up and walked over to me. "Look here, missy," He glared down at the 11 year old (me). "We aren't going to agree to this."

"There's no agreeing, Laine." I smirked and stepped away from him. "My question is that why do I use people older than me in my stories?"

"Wait… how old are you even?" Riley asked.

"11." I replied simply. "Soon turning 12."

The background behind the students and teachers shattered to pieces as they looked at me with surprise and shock.

"_Wow_." Was all Mustang could come up with.

"And now, since I have informed you already, I shall make a return to _my_ world and think about what you guys should get." I smiled slyly before vanishing with my poofy cloud.

"Umm… what the hell just happened?" Hinata asked, dropping the bottle.

"I have no fucking idea." Laine said, leaning back.

"Bad words are not tolerated here, Laine." Riley glared at Laine.

"Whatever." He yawned as he stretched.

"Hey, umm, guys?" Kyo asked the others.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Yuri looked at him.

"Umm… uh… is there a private place I can go to?" He asked.

"What are you going there for, masturbation?" Sasuke asked him.

"NO!" He glared at the raven haired teen. "I just… I just need a bit of alone time." He said to the others. Kyo got up and left.

"You sure did a good job to piss him off, Sasuke." Edward said.

"Yeah…" Alphonse muttered.

"Well, I'm bored, there's nothing to do." Mustang lied down.

"Let's spy on that Kyo guy!" Ten-Chan whispered.

"Sure, let's see if he's really masturbating." Laine agreed.

"No thanks, no no thanks." Shawn said, backing out of this.

"I don't wanna go either." Koboshi said.

Soon, it was only Laine, Ten-Chan, Mustang, Armstrong, Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi, T.K., Shiina, Nya, Giga, Spike, Uno, Dos, Tres, and Detree. They stealthily spied on Kyo.

"Come on, I know you're in here." Kyo muttered, poking and prodding the black rock from earlier. "Ugh, god dammit…" He threw the rock at the wall, and when it made contact with the wall he yelped. "I definitely know that's you know…"

Laine raised an eyebrow and looked at the others. They shrugged in response.

Suddenly what happened made their jaws drop and wonder if it was just them or if it really had happened.

"Boo," It appeared where the black rock was, making Kyo squeak and fall backwards.

"Dammit, It, you didn't have to scare me like that!" He growled quietly. "The others'll know you're still here."

"Look, Kyo, hi." It said, waving to his identical twin.

"It, stop with the lame jokes," Kyo said, the palm of his hand meeting his forehead. "Now why did you decide to be 'lost' for a while, huh?"

"Because I did." It said, walking over and hugging Kyo.

"Don't hug me." Kyo said. But reluctantly he hugged him back.

"Okay… creepy incest going on… let's switch the channel," Ten-Chan whispered to the others, causing them to have to suppress laughter.

"Shut up," Yuri whispered, lightly hitting him.

"Enjoying the show?" I whispered from behind them, smiling like a creeper.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" They all screamed and ran away from the doorway.

"Uhhh…" Kyo looked at me. "Very unexpected."

"Same," I said, walking over to the twins. "Just make sure no one sees you insane," I smirked.

* * *

"That was interesting," Ten-Chan said to the ones who were too much of sissies to go. "I mean, dey hugged…. And shit like that…"

"What do you mean by 'they'? There was only one." Naruto said, making quotation marks.

"Nothing…" Hinata said, shaking his head.

"That was interesting!" Uno said to Europa.

"Si!" Dos and Tres agreed.

"Okay." Europa said blankly in reply.

"Lettuce get diseased by stuffz!" Spike smiled at the others cheerfully. "Okay, well, maybe not so much of 'diseased', but… uh…. I give up." Spike sat down and took off his hat. He started playing around with it.

"Let's just hang out." Naruto shrugged.

I suddenly popped in front of them and had a scroll in my hand. I unrolled it and read it after clearing my throat. "Attention listeners! Hear ye, hear ye!" I started. "All of the characters so far in this single fanfiction are scheduled to go on an adventure. In this adventure you will encounter others and possibly face the slim(ish) chance of death. Your first assignment is go forward in time to return Cortana to Master Chief. Cortana has mysteriously managed to get back in the past to our time, here in 2013. Anyways, you have to figure out a way yourself. Adios, amigos! And remember have fun and don't get killed." I saluted them before vanishing into thin air.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow her adventure description, I guess…?" Ten-Chan suggested.

But they all knew that no matter what, they were going to risk death… especially on Free Will mode.

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD CLIFFY!**

**Yay…?**

**NEXT TIME:**

**I personally don't know |'D**

**WELL, IF THERE IS A NEXT TIME THEN… THEN READ!**

**Byes~**

**_~Youkari!_**


End file.
